


The Damn Gift

by chocolattefrog



Series: The Damn Gift [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattefrog/pseuds/chocolattefrog
Summary: Hogwarts Mystery inspired, original character's altered story.Ermyntrude Rowle - a witch, who's bloodline once crossed with a magical being. That long-forgotten, dormant gene just been waiting for the right moment to fully bloom. A rare and desirable gift made her life undoubtedly easier at times, but eventually much more misrable.The Damn Gift action begins during the fifth year (1989) at Hogwarts and will follow until the end of Second Wizarding War ⚔️🏰💣
Relationships: Hogwarts Students & Severus Snape, Jae Kim/Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Penny Haywood/Bill Weasley, Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Damn Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. P R O L O G U E

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	2. I

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	3. II

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	4. III

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	5. IV

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	6. V

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	7. VI

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


	8. VII

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x


End file.
